Raven Asuka’s Host Club Adventure
by Mitsuki Hitaachin
Summary: Raven and Asuka meet the Ouran high characters but there's a dark secret in The Host Club I'm new at this PLZ READ YOU WON"T BE DISAPOINTED XD I DO NOT OWN NONE OF THE OURAN HIGH PPL I ONLY OWN RAVEN MY FRIEND OWNZ AUSKA


**Raven + Asuka's Host Club Adventure starring the Host Club**

"**Come on, Raven! She pulled her friend by her arm and ran through the halls W-where we going Asuka? Well, I heard some girls talking about some club that goes on after school and it's in the third music room. Let's see where is it? She looks around, looking for the room. Is that it Asuka-chan? She points to two double doors. Huh? She looks at the two doors and smiled Yes, it is! She hugs Raven and puts wrinkles in her yellow dress. Awww man! Now look! She smoothes out her dress better! They open the doors. She gasps as cherry blossoms blew around her and Raven Wow! Soon we could see five figures. The taller blonde came up to us holding two red roses. **

**Tamaki came up to them "welcome!" He said handing us the roses. "This is the Host club." "I'm Tamaki and you are?" He smiles. "I-I'm Asuka. "I-I'm Raven . He pulls both of them into a hug. Asuka starts to blush. "I don't they can breath Hikaru yelled across the room. "Huh?" He looked at us and lets go. I'm sorry! Is alright! Raven looked over at Hikaru. "Huh?" He looks at Raven then starts to smile. He walks up to her. "Hi."**

"**H-hi, I'm Raven." "I'm Hikaru." He puts an arm around her. "Nice to meet you. Asuka walks away from Tamaki and sits down on one of the red love seats. Raven blushed. "So… why did you come here?" Asuka looks around and noticed a boy with orange hair looking out of the window. "Hmm?" She walks up to him. "H-hi." She said shyly. **

**Kaoru looked at her. "Hi I'm Kaoru." "Are you new here?" Asuka nodded "yes."**

**W-wait a minute! He sits in a corner. I'm supposed to be courting them. They both looked up at him. "When will we get to see who's class were in?" Raven asked. Tamaki looked at them. "Soon, but I need to know what grade you're in. "We are both in tenth grade Asuka told him." "Awesome you might get a class with Kaoru and me." He stood by his twin brother. "Rockin!" Tamaki twitched. "Th-that'll be great!" Asuka said while she looked at Kaoru out of the corner of her eye. "S-sorry "Raven mumbled under her breath. Hikaru smiled at her. "No reason to apologize." She smiled at him. "Wow you two look so alike!" She told them while she stood in front of them. "I wonder if anyone can tell you apart?" "I bet know one can." Raven commented glancing at Hikaru. "Your probably right." Asuka agreed. **

"**Let's get going to class ok?" Raven asked Asuka. "Kay" agreed Asuka. Then Asuka looks at Kaoru, well she thought was Kaoru. "Who do you have?" "My brother and I have the same schedule as Raven and you so we can be together for the school year!" (Tamaki does a dramatic thing, then starts to cry.) Raven runs over to Tamaki. "Is alright!" He looked at Raven tears running down his face. Asuka sighed and shook her head. Raven then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his tears. "Th-thanks" Tamaki said suddenly grabbing her hands and looks into her eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Save it for some other girl." He freezes and dramatically breaks into a million pieces. Raven walks over to Hikaru. "Ready?"**

"**Yea coming Asuka?" "Yea!" She replied. "Coming Kaoru?" Raven asked him. **

"**Coming!" He runs up to Asuka. She smiled at him while he blushed. Asuka looks at the ground and blushes. Hikaru looked at the two confused. "How cute!" Raven exclaimed. Asuka's blushed darkened. Raven giggled at her friends discomfort. Raven looked at Hikaru ummm.. "So how old are you?" "17, and how old are you?" "I'm 17 to" replied Raven. "Cool." "So if your 17 so is Kaoru, right?" asked Asuka. Mhm. Then Tamaki woke up. "That's right we have to new girls coming to our school. He dialed Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey and Mori. **

**To Asuka and Raven who were just arriving to the school. When to twins passed them. Asuka stops walking and looks at them. "Can you show us the music room?" Raven asked the two. "Huh you talking to us?" He points to Kaoru and himself. "Yes, we are. "This **


End file.
